If we ever fall in love
by Daaro Moltor
Summary: Några Slytherinare och Gryffindorare har samlats i Gryffindortornet. Bland dem sitter våra favoriter Potter och Malfoy. De är dock inte alls VARANDRAS favoriter. Men DET ser en ondskefull kortlek till att ändra på...


Det var en udda samling som befann sig i Gryffindortornets uppehållsrum den här lördagskvällen.

Individerna i sig själva var inte särskilt speciella i sig själva, dock. Ingen hade ett exceptionellt utstickande utseende, ingen var skadad, alla var jämngamla.

Alla var visserligen kunniga i trollkonst, men eftersom gruppen befann sig på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom var detta inte så underligt.

Skulle en helt utomstående person få granska gruppen lite närmre så skulle han/hon förmodligen lägga märke till ett underligt utformat ärr i pannan på en var gruppens mindre gladlynta medlemmar. Hon/Han skulle förmodligen också lägga märke till hur gröna sextonåringens ögon var.

Hon/Han skulle förmodligen också lägga märke till hur bra en av de andra killarna såg ut.

Sen skulle Han/Hon förmodligen kunna konstatera att en rödhårig pojkes hand för stunden befann sig under en brunhårig flickas tröja.

Uttrycket 'för stunden' skulle förmodligen användas därför att tröjan inte såg ut att sitta kvar så länge till.

Möjligen skulle åskådaren kanske notera att den snygga pojken och killen med ärret i pannan inte såg så glada åt att sitta så tätt bredvid varandra i den överbefolkade soffan.

Skulle å andra sidan en insatt person se scenen så skulle denna snabbt kunna konstatera att den berömde Harry Potter och hans följeslagare utgjorde tre av deltagarna i gruppen. Sen skulle han/hon förmodligen sucka och konstatera att Ron Weasley och Lavender Brown höll på att – helt i onödan – utöka antalet medlemmar i familjen Weasley i uppehållsrummet, _igen. _

Sedan skulle Han/Hon kunna konstatera att, förmodligen till åskådarens stora förvåning, Blaise Zabini _fortfarande _var ihop med Hermione Granger. Detta var dock inte riktigt lika uppenbart som i Rons och Lavenders fall.

Sen skulle Hans/Hennes ögon vidgas av förvåning när de föll på paret som ofrivilligt satt hopklämda i änden av den mörkröda soffan.

Sen, för att kontrollera att den inte blivit galen, skulle åskådaren förmodligen behöva räkna upp namnen på deltagarna i sällskapet för sig själv.

_Harry Potter_

_Ron Weasley_

_Hermione Granger_

_Blaise Zabini _

_Ginny Weasley_

_Lavender Brown_

_Seamus Finnegan_

_Dean Thomas_

_Neville Longbottom (sovandes I ett horn) _

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Och__** Draco Malfoy**_

Detta innebar alltså att bland åtta Gryffindorelever så satt tre Slytherinare.

Nu skulle personen i fråga förmodligen vara tvungen att gå in på någon toa någonstans och svimma i ett tag.

Men för att riktigt få grepp om situationen och hänga med på allt som händer så kanske vi inte borde befinna oss i någon utanför gruppens synfällt – det är ju trotts allt där allt intressant kommer att hända ikväll. (Ja, om man inte räknar Collin Creeveys patetiska försök till att dränka sin stackars guldfisk – fråga inte ens…)

Nej, vad säger ni om att dyka in i Harry Potters huvud i ett tag?

Inte?

Ni vill in i Dracos?

Jaha, det kan jag säga att det vill jag också, men tyvärr tar hans ego för stor plats där inne.

Så… _off we go… _

_Hm… glasögon… klaga inte, vi ser i alla fall!_

Hm, vad var det? Det kändes som om en fluga flög in i honom eller något.

Han suckade.

Vad det än var så var det inte hans största problem just nu. Hans största problem befann sig för tillfället alldeles för nära honom.

Hans problem blängde på honom med arga grå ögon.

"Sluta andas, Potter, du tvingar mig att dela din luft", fnös Draco Malfoy irriterat bredvid honom.

Han slöt ögonen och slog långsamt sig själv tre gånger i pannan.

Det var det absolut bästa idé Malfoy fått på hela kvällen – slutade han andas så skulle han dö och därmed slippa den förfärliga tillvaron han för tillfället befann sig i.

"Malfoy, påminn mig om att jag ska döda dig någon gång, är du snäll", muttrade han ilsket.

Det fångade Hermiones uppmärksamhet. Han fick omedelbart dåligt samvete. Anledningen till att han var här ikväll var nämligen Hermione. De firade att Blaises far hade tillåtit honom att vara tillsammans med Hermione. Båda två var sliskigt, romantiskt, jättelyckliga och log fånigt mot varandra ett par gånger i minuten.

Och nu förstörde han deras kväll.

Han log ett snett, beklagande leende mot Hermione för att be om ursäkt.

Hon slängde en blick mot Malfoy som satt tätt bredvid honom i soffan, och rynkade på ögonbrynen.

Så ställde hon sig upp.

"Allihopa, har ni lust att leka en lek?" Frågade hon glatt och ställde sig upp.

"Jag dör av upphetsning, smutsskalle",

"_Draco!" _Röt Zabini ilsket. Zabinis rytningar var inte direkt respektingivande, men den blonda Slytherinaren suckade och himlade med ögonen.

"Visst, visst, vad har du för genial plan, du o mäktiga fåntratt", frågade Malfoy ironiskt och ställde sig upp.

Blaise log beklagande mot Hermione, som ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag hade tänkt att vi kunde köra Kortleken", sa Hermione och blängde på Malfoy ifall han skulle protestera. Det gjorde han inte.

"Och vad sjutton är det Granger?" Frågade Slytherinaren istället. Och Malfoy var förmodligen inte den enda som undrade det.

"Jo, det går till såhär att först sätter oss i en ring. Sen ska vi skicka ett kort mellan oss, den som tappar kortet har förlorat och spelet börjar om", Malfoy var inte den enda som såg ut att tycka att leken var totalt meningslös. Tvärtemot var Hermione den enda som _inte _verkade tycka det.

Blaise tittade konfunderat på sin flickvän.

"Eh… Hermione, förlåt att jag säger det, men det där låter verkligen som en långtråkig lek", sa Slytherinaren med höjda ögonbryn.

"Asså, jag vet inte hur det är med smutsskallar, men normala människor tappar inte bara kort sådär, Granger", sköt Malfoy in. Inte ens Ron kom sig för att protestera.

Hermione däremot började skratta.

"Åh, jag glömde att berätta… man ska flytta kortet runt i ringen med _munnen!_ " Hon log, "Man får inte ens ta i kortet med händerna!"

Ett leende av förståelse spred sig sakta genom gruppen, men nådde aldrig varken den svarthåriga Gryffindoraren eller den blonda Slytherinaren.

Deras miner var av ren och skär, oförfalskad förfäran när Ron slet sig från Lavender och gruppen sakta satte sig i ordning på golvet och bildade en ring.

De enda två lediga platserna var bredvid varandra.

Malfoy gjorde ett desperat försök att klämma sig ner mellan Hermione och Blaise, men Slytherinaren puttade undan Malfoy.

Själv sjönk han ytterst tveksamt ner bredvid Lavender.

Malfoy damp tjurigt ner bredvid honom.

Och så var leken igång.

Till en början så misslyckades alla.

Seamus, som skulle börja med kortet, tappade det så många gånger att Pansy tillslut anklagade honom för att _försöka _kyssa henne.

Efter långt om länge lyckades han dock, och kortet gick från Parkinson till Dean, som tappade när han skulle ge det till Ginny. Ron blev högröd i ansiktet av ilska, trotts att Ginny varit ihop med Neville sen flera månader tillbaka.

Ginny brydde sig inte.

Själv var han oändligt lättad. Ju fler som tappade kortet, ju fler gånger skulle det få börja om hos Seamus och komma längre bort från honom.

Kortet fick börja om flera gånger om och om igen, men katastrofen var oundviklig. Han såg förfärat på när kortet snabbt gick från Seamus till Parkinson, till Dean, vidare till Ginny som hastigt skickade det vidare till Ron, som i sin tur gav det till Hermione, som skickade vidare till Blaise.

Han kände redan rodnaden krypa upp för hans kinder.

Okej, han måste koncentrera sig. Tricket verkade vara att liksom suga in kortet med munnen när man fick det, och sen typ blåsa ut när man skulle skicka iväg det.

Blaise tappade till hans besvikelse inte kortet när han gav det till Lavender, som snabbt vände sig mot honom.

Okej, det enda han behövde göra var att _inte _tappa det.

Han tog emot kortet och vände sig hastigt mot Malfoy medan han sög in luft för allt han var värd. Allt för att inte tappa det.

Han mötte Slytherinarens gråa blick, fullt medveten om hur fånig han måste se ut. Malfoy slickade sig om läpparna.

Allt verkade plötsligt stanna upp.

Allt utom hans rörelse framåt.

Med kortet dalandes mot golvet mötte han Malfoys förvånansvärt mjuka läppar.

Båda två hoppade bakåt när de insåg vad som hände.

Han landade i Lavenders knä medan Malfoy slog Seamus till golvet.

"Jag vill inte spela det här mer!" Röt Malfoy ilsket.

Ingen protesterade.

Ingen påpekade heller att Slytherinaren lät som en tjurig barnunge.

De flesta började istället klättra tillbaka upp i sofforna och fåtöljerna igen.

Han och Malfoy satt kvar på golvet och blände misstänksamt på varandra. .

En lång tystnad följde.

En tystnad som sorgligt nog bröts av att Dean kom på ett nytt vansinnesförslag.

"Jag vet!" Utbrast Dean plötsligt, "Kropp mot kropp!" Den enda som sken upp i minsta antydan till igenkännande var självklart Hermione.

"Ja! Det gör vi", förkunnade hon glatt.

Han själv hade aldrig hört talas om leken, men var redan mycket säker på att han inte skulle tycka om den.

"Vet ni hur den går till?" Frågade Hermione, förvånad över att ingen såg entusiastisk ut.

Alla skakade på huvudet.

Eller ja, självklart alla utom Malfoy då – han fnös överlägset istället.

"Okej, jo, såhär går det till. Man tar en kortlek och bestämmer vilken kroppsdel varje siffra ska stå för. Sen så delar man in sig i par, och får dra ett varsitt kort. De kroppsdelar som korten visar ska man helt enkelt hålla mot varandra, tills man får ett nytt kort som innebär att man måste flytta på den kroppsdelen. Så om båda händerna är upptagna, till exempel, och man får ett kort som betyder hand får man flytta den ena av sina händer till kroppsdelen kortet anvisar.

"Förlorar gör det par som inte klarar av att hålla kroppskontakt eller ramlar eller så, förstår alla?" Samtliga nickade.

Hermione hade visst glömt bort att hon skulle tycka synd om honom, och försöka rädda honom från Malfoy, för just nu gjorde hon en fenomenal insatts i precis det motsatta.

Han och Malfoy var självklart lämnade åt varandra när alla redan sprungit till sin partner.

Och naturligtvis var båda tillräckligt tjurskalliga för att vägra säga att den inte ville, eller ge upp. Tvärtemot faktiskt, så började en outtalad tävling i vem som skulle klara sig längst.

"Okej, vad ska vi ha för kroppsdelar nu då?" Frågade Hermione glatt – hon skulle naturligtvis få vara med Blaise.

Trotts den plötsliga explosionen av röster som utbrast i alla möjliga och omöjliga kroppsdelar så lyckades Hermione snabbt sammanställa en lista.

När hon visade den för godkännande insåg han att hon hade valt från den omöjliga delen också.

Det här skulle _inte _bli kul.

_2. Hand_

_3. Läppar_

_4. Rygg _

_5. Skrev_

_6. Huvud_

_7. Knä_

_8. Fot_

_9. Lår_

_10. Rumpa_

_Knekt. Vad_

_Dam. Bröst_

_Kung. Kind _

_Ess. Tunga_

Hemska bilder dök upp i hans huvud.

Hermione vevade på trollstaven så möblerna sköts åt sidan så det blev ett stort tomt utrymme i mitten. Han tyckte verkligen inte om hur det här utvecklade sig.

Han och Malfoy ställde sig samtidigt upp, och intog sen sina platser så långt ifrån varandra som möjligt.

"Jag tycker att Harry och Draco ska börja, eftersom de nästan inte gjorde något förra gången", sa Parkinson högdraget.

Merlin han hatade den där bitchen!

Malfoy såg ut att tänka samma sak.

Hermione nickade kort, och gav honom ett ursäktande ögonkast.

"Okej då, nu börjar vi!" sa hon sen.

Han tryckte med en _enorm _viljeansträngning ner impulsen att springa och gömma sig någonstans när den förhäxade kortleken svävade fram mot dem, delade upp sig själv i två, och lyfte på det översta kortet i varje hög åt dem.

Malfoy fick till bådas förfäran en tia, medan han själv fick en tvåa.

Hans hand på Malfoys bak.

Ett scenario som världen aldrig borde behövt bevittna.

Varvet gick alldeles för fort tillbaka till dem, och han såg avundsjukt på gruppen som alla fått totalt ofarliga saker. Ginny och Dean stod och skakade hand, Hermione hade sin fot mot Blaises vad, Ron och Lavender stod rygg mot rygg, och ja… han antog att Seamus och Parkinsons drag inte varit så roliga – Parkinson hade dragit en dam och Seamus en tvåa, vilket lett till att den rodnande Gryffindoraren kupade Slytherinarens vänstra bröst i sin hand.

Kortleken svävade obarmhärtigt mot dem, blandade sig själv och visade dem sen sina respektive kort.

Den här gången var det Malfoys tur att få en tvåa, han själv fick en sexa.

Hade de tur så kanske det fanns väldigt många tvåor i kortleken, och förhoppningsvis inga ess (tunga).

Malfoy la en hand på hans bakhuvud och återigen cirkulerade kortleken ett varv.

Fortfarande onödigt snäll mot alla utom Seamus och Lavender fick ingen något farligt, utom då det förstnämnda paret där stackars Seamus fick lägga sina läppar mot Slytherinarens bröst.

Han förstod inte hur det var möjligt att det kunde vara deras tur så snart igen, men kortleken närmade sig onekligen alldeles för snabbt igen.

Till hans stora förskräckelse höll den upp ett ess mot honom.

Han hoppades för sitt liv att Slytherinarens kort inte skulle vara-…

Åh nej! Malfoys kort var också ett ess!

De stirrade förfärat på varandra.

Han tittade förtvivlat bort mot Hermione. Hon log beklagande.

Han hatade när hon log beklagande! Hon borde slita sig från Blaise och hoppa upp och säga att det här gick minsann inte för sig, och så skulle hon tycka jättesynd om honom och förhäxa Malfoy dit han aldrig någonsin skulle behöva se honom igen.

Det var förmodligen helt överflödigt att notera att detta inte inträffade på långa vägar.

Han vände blicken mot Malfoy igen.

Slytherinarens ansikte var förvrängt i en min av avsmak.

Innan han hade hunnit protestera överhuvudtaget så hade Malfoys hand på hans bakhuvud tryckt honom närmre och Slytherinarens läppar bestämt placerat sig över hans. När Malfoys tunga nuddade vid hans sp gjorde han ett förskrämt försök att dra sig ifrån kyssen, men den blonda idioten höll hans huvud i ett fast grepp.

Grå ögon mötte gröna.

_Fegar du ur Potter? _

Han slutade streta emot och stod stel som en pinne med sin hand på Malfoys bak och Slytherinarens tunga i sin mun.

Det här var _fel. _

Den enda han kysst förut var Cho, och där hade det _definitivt _inte varit någon tunga inblandad, varken hans eller hennes. Och här kommer Malfoy och bara sticker in sin tunga i hans mun helt utan att fråga om lov, bara för ett dumt _spel. _

Han var inte ens gay för Merlins skull! Eller ja, inte så mycket i alla fall!

Men han var tvungen att medge att Malfoys varma kropp kändes bättre mot hans en vad Chos gjort ett antal månader tidigare.

Och Malfoy smakade godare.

Han rycktes tack och lov ur sina tankar när ett kort plötsligt kördes framför näsan på honom. Han var förvirrad i ett par sekunder innan han förstod varför detta hände, men när han väl gjorde det så gick känslan över i lättnad. Det trotts att det knappast kunde bli värre längre.

Kortat visade hjärter två.

Skulle hans mun varit ledig så skulle han förmodligen suckat av lättnad, men nu var den inte det.

Han kikade mot Slytherinaren runt kortet.

Malfoy såg allt annat än lättad ut.

Den magiska kortleken visade honom Malfoys kort och svävade sen iväg till nästa par.

Han blev kall inombords.

Sen rodnade han.

Malfoys kort hade varit klöver fem.

Han kände hur Malfoys tunga rörde sig lite mot hans när Slytherinaren svalde hårt.

Han skulle behöva ha sin hand _där._

Mellan benen på Slytherinaren… _där… _

Hans lediga hans skakade då den försiktigt letade sig runt Malfoys smala höft mot fram mot sitt ofrivilliga mål.

De stod så tätt ihop att han inte kunde se sin hand, så istället mötte han Malfoys blick.

Det var ett misstag. För i just den sekund som hans hand nådde Malfoys skrev så såg också Slytherinaren på honom.

Malfoys grå ögon blev hastigt mörkare.

_Något _rörde sig plötsligt under hans ena hand, och det var _inte _den som befann sig på Malfoys bak.

Han var plågsamt medveten om vad _något _var.

Dessutom gav hans förrädiska kropp omedelbart gensvar på Malfoys reaktion.

Han hoppades, dödligt generad, att Slytherinaren inte märkte något.

Han hörde knappt Parkinsons förtvivlade stön när den grymma kortleken visade henne vad hon skulle bli tvungen att göra.

Malfoy hade börjat röra sin tunga i hans mun. Den varma mjuka saken tog god tid på sig med att smeka och utforska vad som kändes som precis _hela _honom. Han fick kämpa hårt för att komma ihåg att han fortfarande komma ihåg att han kunde andas genom näsan och hindra sig själv från att stöna högt.

Det sistnämnda var generande svårt.

Plötsligt så dök ett kort upp framför hans näsa igen.

Han hade nästan glömt bort att det fanns andra i rummet överhuvudtaget.

Han skymtade hjärter ess innan kortet plötsligt försvann igen. Kortleken visade honom Malfoys kort också, innan den svävade vidare.

Han såg det inte då han var för upptagen med att vara förfärad över hur besviken har varit över att Malfoys tunga tillslut skulle lämna hans mun.

Och mycket riktigt – Slytherinaren drog sig undan.

När han såg upp på Malfoys ansikte såg han till sin förvåning att Slytherinaren nästan såg _blyg _ut.

"Öm… vad var det för något…? Jag hann inte se", sa han, förvånad över att höra sin egen röst igen.

"En femma", svarade Malfoy lågt, hest.

Vänta här nu… han hade fått ett ess – det bettydde tunga – och Malfoy hade fått en femma, vilket betydde skrev.

Han stirrade med stora ögon på Slytherinaren. Malfoy mötte tillslut hans blick.

Det var något där som han aldrig sett hos Slytherinaren förut, men _väldigt _gärna skulle vilja se mer av.

Han sjönk på dallriga ben ner på knä

Han öppnade försiktigt munnen och placerade den sen mot Slytherinarens skrev. Det blev lite trångt med både hand och mun på samma ställe, men det var det minsta av hans problem för tillfället.

Malfoys byxor smakade konstigt och kändes stela och sträva mot hans tunga, och under dem var Slytherinaren _hård. _

Han kände hur Malfoy spände sig, både på hur han tog tag hårt om hans hår, och under handen som fortfarande vilade på Slytherinarens bak.

En idé började långsamt ta form i hans huvud, och innan han hann skjuta bort den så hade den tagit över hela hans hjärna.

Han hade ju redan handen vid Malfoys gylf, och hans hand var ju dold av hans huvud. Vad skulle hända om han liksom… _knäppte upp_ Slytherinarens byxor?

Överrumplad av idioti och korkat mod så gjorde han om sin idé till handling.

Malfoys hand grep hårdare om hans hår när han insåg vad han skulle göra, men Slytherinaren protesterade inte, eller gjorde något för att hindra honom.

Så han slöt ögonen och hade snart inte bara fått ner Malfoys gylf, utan även dragit undan Slytherinarens underkläder.

Han tog in Slytherinaren i sin mun. Han kände hur Malfoy fick kämpa för att hålla sig still.

Han tänkte precis börja röra sig när han insåg att det var just det han _inte _kunde göra – då skulle alla se.

Istället sög han hårt på Malfoy.

Slytherinarens hand landade plötsligt på hans kind, och det var inte för än han såg en swishande rörelse i ögonvrån som han insåg att Malfoy fortfarande försökte hålla charaden om spelet uppe.

I en plötslig undran om hur Slytherinaren egentligen såg ut så tittade han upp.

Malfoys kinder var svart röda, hans läppar en nyans rödare än vanligt och särade, och Slytherinarens mörkgrå blick var helt fäst på honom.

Han kunde inte förstå hur de andra inte kunde se, men han var glad att de inte gjorde det.

När han drog tungan över Slytherinaren igen så tog Malfoy plötsligt ett ännu hårdare tag om hans hår.

De grå ögonen slöts långsamt.

Oh shit! Malfoy var på väg att komma!

Han fick panik när han insåg att han skulle behöva svälja _alltihop_ för att inget skulle märka.

Då utbrast plötsligt en röst som han, trotts sitt förvirrade tillstånd, kände igen som Parkinsons:

"Neej! Jag går inte med på det här längre!" Flera lättade suckar hördes då paren drog sig ifrån varandra.

Han rättade hastigt till Malfoys underkläder och drog upp Slytherinarens gylf så fort han kunde, innan han ställde sig upp.

Varm i ansiktet torkade han sig hastigt om munnen – bara för säkerhetsskull.

Plötsligt så stönade Malfoy högt.

Allas ögon vändes omedelbart mot Slytherinaren, hans i panik. Inte skulle han väl avslöja dem nu!?

Han hade inte behövt vara orolig.

"Kunde du inte sagt det lite tidigare, Pansy?"

Han andades lättat ut.

När alla ögon vänts ifrån dem igen så drog Malfoy honom till sig.

"Och vad har du tänkt göra åt det här?" Viskade Slytherinaren enträget, med en diskret gest mot sitt skev.

Han log ondskefullt.

"Ingenting", svarade han sen och började gå.

Malfoy tog ett så hårt tag om hans och drog honom tillbaka.

"Harry! Det gör _ont!" _Det sista ordet var nästan ett kvidande.

Han vände sig mot Slytherinaren och log.

_Harry_.

Han bestämde sig hastigt för att göra _allt _för att Draco skulle fortsätta kalla honom det.

Han la sina läppar mot Malfoys öra med en pirrande känsla i magen.

"Följ korridoren till höger tills du kommer till statyn av en alf. Knacka honom tre gånger i huvudet så kommer en dörr komma fram. Jag är där om fem minuter, jag ska bara hämta osynlighetsmanteln först…" så drog han sig undan innan någon hann märka deras viskande samtal.

"Jag går och lägger mig", sa han sen högt.

Fem minuter senare knackade han på alfens huvud tre gånger och steg in i rummet.

Det var tomt så när som på ett ensamt bord och en Malfoy som höll på att dra av sig sina byxor.

Visste man var rummet fanns och stod utanför och lyssnade så kunde man mycket riktigt höra att Harry fick Draco att säga hans namn både en och två gånger.

* * *

Ok, nu har ni ett val, aningen tar det slut här, eller så läser ni nästa kapitel och det alternativa slutet.

Skriv gärna en review vilket som... ;)


End file.
